charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Conversation Ever
Helmetpig2013I eat your face *9:29Charlie the Penguinnuuuu *9:30Helmetpig2013Jk *9:30Charlie the PenguinEmily: TEH GHOST! ITS GOT MEH Tomtom: Seeya. Emily: AAAAHHHH DONT LEAVE MEH HERE *no reply* *9:30Helmetpig2013XD *9:30Charlie the Penguin-From the episode "Halloween" *9:30Helmetpig2013What was the ghost anyways? * *cough* city of truro's tender *cough* *9:32Charlie the PenguinIKR *why was the ghost cut out in the US version *9:32Helmetpig2013Idk? *9:32Charlie the PenguinI think I know how COT died *9:34Helmetpig2013COT? *Who? *9:35Charlie the PenguinCity *Of *Turo *Sausage: *looks at COT sleeping* 100mph! Hah! He really thinks he's better then me just because he has some fancy world record! *slowly pulls COT over to scrap yard* Arry and Bert: What's this? Sausage: I got some extra scrap for you. Arry: ...is it dead? Bert: Of course it's dead you idiot, it has no face. Sausage: Okay, bye. *Arry and Bert push COT under claw* *screen cuts to black and scream is heard* *9:35Helmetpig2013How? *9:36Charlie the Penguini should write a creepypasta *9:36Helmetpig2013Wut *NO *9:36Charlie the Penguin? *9:36Helmetpig2013HIS IS ALREADY FFREAKING ME OUT *9:36Charlie the PenguinXD *only the end is creepy *9:37Helmetpig2013I'm just creeped out *Scary storystories + dark room = bad combo *9:38Charlie the PenguinArry and Bert are reaper figures *9:38Helmetpig2013Yeah *They almost scrapped Stepney I mean WTFUDGE? *9:39Charlie the Penguinikr *9:39Helmetpig2013Fatty stopped them though *9:39Charlie the Penguinhow is that kid friendly *they basically tried to murder him *9:39Helmetpig2013Season 5 was the most darkest seasons of them all * *9:39Charlie the Penguinand alec baldwin is the worst narrator ever *"BUT BEING USEFUL AND RELIABLE IS," *one minute goes by* ...said Thomas. *wth *also he always sounds like hes whispering *9:42Helmetpig2013The one where Toby visits the castle and mine...its also set at night *9:42Charlie the PenguinDuck: Did you get rid of COT? Sausage: Done and done. Duck: Good... that guy was creeping me out. Sausage: So is your face. Duck: What's wrong with my face? http://images.wikia.com/ttte/images/9/92/PopGoestheDiesel6.jpg Sausage: ...nothing... *9:42Helmetpig2013The mine had scrap models of TomTom *TomTom's family died? *9:44Charlie the Penguinhttp://images.wikia.com/ttte/images/6/6c/HenryandThomas.PNG Based on this pic i think SHOE killed his family *9:44Helmetpig2013Wut *9:44Charlie the Penguinlook at his face and the way hes looking at tomtom *9:44Helmetpig2013Season 1 - okay *Season 2 okay *Season 3 - better quality camera *9:45Charlie the Penguinhttp://images.wikia.com/ttte/images/f/fd/TheFlyingKipper33.png AAAAAHHHHH KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT *9:45Helmetpig2013Season 4 - MIDGET ENGINES *9:45Charlie the PenguinMIDGETS YAAAAAYYY * *9:45Helmetpig2013Season 5 - creepypasta season *Season 6- back to non dark episodes *Season 7 - last season to feature classic background music *9:46Charlie the Penguinaka the first bad season *9:47Helmetpig2013Season 8 - there 2 there 4 there 6 there SHADDUP *9:47Charlie the Penguinnot only that *learning segments *9:47Helmetpig2013Season 9 - crap *Season 10 - I can make a better story then these butt whispers *9:48Charlie the Penguinthe current season actually isnt that bad, they have good new writers *9:48Helmetpig2013 *wipers *Season 11 -meh *9:49Charlie the Penguinthey still have learning segments though *9:49Helmetpig2013SesonSeason 12 - WHAT IN THE WORLD JAPPENEDHAPPENED THTO THEIR FACES * *HAPPEND *9:49Charlie the Penguinikr *9:49Helmetpig2013season 13 - full CGI *Season 14 - same *Season 15 - BUTCH THE TOW TRUCK SPEAKS HE SPEAKS *9:51Charlie the Penguinthe season 12 first aring... i remember that day... i had woken up, i walked downstairs to watch tomtom. i saw a new episode had recorded. then my jaw dropped *9:51Helmetpig2013Season 16 - AHHHHHH ULLSHEETS * *BULL *9:51Charlie the Penguinseason 17 is okay *they fired whats-her-name *9:51Helmetpig2013(How many seasons are there?) *9:51Charlie the Penguinand replaced her with better writers *season 17 is currenyt *current* *9:52Helmetpig2013Season 17 - DUCK DUCK DUCK DUCK OMG QUACK *9:52Charlie the Penguinwhy do you like duck so much *9:52Helmetpig2013MONT A GLUE IS BACK *9:52Charlie the Penguin *9:52Helmetpig2013CAUSE HE IS A DUCK *XD *He is just freaking epic *9:53Charlie the Penguinhttp://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Gordon_Runs_Dry this actually has the feeling of a good classic episode *9:53Helmetpig2013Like classic TomTom *New tomtom:let's go on an adventure *Old tomtom:NO NO NO *eats* *9:54Charlie the PenguinXD *9:55Helmetpig2013Old TomTom:no no no Not today HO HO HO! *9:55Charlie the PenguinOld Tomtom: WAKE UP LAZY BONES AND WORK HARD LIKE ME! New Tomtom: Sleep tight Sausage Me: I don't even know you anymore *9:55Helmetpig2013New purcee:*seeping about* * *derping *Old TomTom:*smacks purcee off the rails* NO NO NO *9:56Charlie the PenguinClassic Percy: Cute but EVIL http://images.wikia.com/charliespenguintales/images/6/6f/Heswatchingyou.png *9:57Helmetpig2013New Jimzie:*acting gay* *TomTom:NOT TODAY *smacks James* *Sausage:fastest and best and.... *9:59Charlie the PenguinClassic Edward: *pushes Gordon up a whole hill* New Edward: *tries hard but cant pull two frieght cars* *9:59Helmetpig2013TomTom:*smacks* HO HO HO *9:59Charlie the PenguinXD *OMG *He should do that in Thomas and the Jet Engine *9:59Helmetpig2013XD *9:59Charlie the PenguinHi Gordon bye Gordon *smacks* HO HO HO *10:00Helmetpig2013TomTom:*smacks sausage while speeding past him* *TomTom:who's the fastest now spencer? *smacks* HO HO HO *TomTom:hello Terence *smacks* *Diesel 10:*plotting to fail* *10:02Charlie the PenguinTomtom: Hi Sausage bye Sausage *smacks* HO HO HO Sausage: OW! *sputter* How is that even possible?! What th- *accidentally flies off rails* AAAAAAHHHHHHH *falls down cliff* AAAAAAHHHH *hits bottom* I'm oka- *explodes* *10:02Helmetpig2013TomTom:*smacks* *goes back and smacks repeativly* *TomTom:NO NO NO NOT TODAY DIESEL 10 HO HO HO *smacks diesel 10 off the rails* *10:03Charlie the PenguinTomtom: Hi Sausage bye Sausage *smacks* HO HO HO Sausage: OW! *sputter* How is that even possible?! What th- *accidentally flies off rails* AAAAAAHHHHHHH *falls down cliff* AAAAAAHHHH *hits bottom* I'm oka- *explodes* *10:03Helmetpig2013XD *10:04Charlie the PenguinBritt Allcroft... yeah, thats going in season 5. *Director: Kay. *10:05Helmetpig2013How Michael Angeles says Thomas - tomish *Kid:what are you Thomas? *TomTom:MY RELIGION IS TOMISH *smacks kid* *10:07Charlie the PenguinRingo: Tumiss George: Thomas Alec: THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHomas Michael Brandon: Tomass Mark Morghan: Thommmis *10:08Helmetpig2013XD *Tomish and friends = Thomas and friends for Amish people *ringo:Tumiss flavored hummus *10:11Charlie the PenguinSHOE: *sneaks over* PEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEP LOL, FATFACE! Sausage: Later, pulling the Flying Kipper: LOL, FATFACE! Sausage: Later, watching Sausage pull the express: LOL, FATFA- Sausage: GET OFF THE TRACKS! *runs into SHOE* SHOE: *is thrown off cliff* LLLOOOOLLLL, FAAAATFAAACCE *10:11Helmetpig2013Michael Brandon:Tomasscream for your *** *Mark:quiznos thommmmmmmmmmmmmmmis TOASTY *Have a train stuck? *Call cranky *Guy:I CAN'T! *why not? *10:14Charlie the PenguinOuttake from Percy Runs Away: Sausage: *sees Pursee on tracks* AAAAAAAHHHH Percy: Sausage: GET OUT OF THE WAY Percy: Sausage: STOP MAKING THAT STUPID FACE Percy: >:O I WONT STAY HERE, I'LL RUN AWAY * *10:14Helmetpig2013Guy:HE IS A FREAKING CRANE ATTACHED TO THE FLOOR *XD Charlie *The fat man puts Tomass cream on his ass *Ringo has pita chips with his tumiss *He likes to dip his chips in tumiss *Alec:hello I'm alec baldwin *10:19Charlie the PenguinEmily: It's time for the Tidmoth Sheds Gossip Meeting! Engines: *groan* Emily: Come on, don't be like that! Percy, what information have you gathered? Percy: Oh nay ay way incompoop fay Emily: ...we'll come back to that. James, how about you? James: I heard you and the FAT Controller ate five happy meals at McDonald's and snorted 26 bottles of coacaine togethe- Emily: WOAH WOAH WOAH... thats... uh, not important... how about you Gordon? Gordon: I saw Thomas and Rosie together. It looked like they were having a good time Thomas: What was that? Gordon: Uh... nothing. *10:19Helmetpig2013TomTom:BWAFT * *Helmetpig2013TomTom:BWAFT *TomTom:alec has a bald head *Alec:I'M ALEC BALD-WIN *TomTom:shutup *smacks* *10:20Charlie the Penguinur not laughing YOU MUST DIE *10:21Helmetpig2013 *10:21Charlie the Penguinbetter. *10:21Helmetpig2013Ringo:I would like some tumiss with my chips please *TomTom:BWAFT *Ringo:can I have a side of SHOE *Ringo:maybe a sausage *10:26Charlie the PenguinPercy: ello osieray Rosie: What? Percy: on'tday ouy peaksay igpay atinlay? Rosie: Can't you speak English? Percy: haddupsay I ikelay histay Meanwhile... Emily: What's taking him so long, he was supposed to question Rosie about her "thoughts" of Thomas Gordon: I wouldn't expect too much, he's going through a Pig Latin phase right now. Percy: *returns* hesay ouldn'tcay nderstanduay emay osay I roughtbay erhay erehay Rosie: What's the matter with him? Emily: ...well this is embarrassing *10:27Helmetpig2013XD *TomTom:*tries to kiss Rosie* *10:28Charlie the PenguinAAAAHHH *10:28Helmetpig2013Tobee:*pushes Annie and clarabel to tomtom* *10:28Charlie the PenguinPercy: I like trains Emily: I never thought you felt that way! Fatman: What the... *10:30Helmetpig2013Annie and Clarabel:*slap TomTom* *TomTom: I can explain *Tobee: *TomTom:SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR HOBO SHED *Tobee: *slowly goes back to TomTom's abandoned branch line* *10:32Charlie the PenguinEmily: Percy, why do you like Pig Latin so much? Percy: Iway ikelay Igpay Atinlay oyay ottagay oblempray ithway atthay? Emily: ... Percy: Utway oday osethay otsday eanmay Emily: I.... I have no idea what youre saying. Percy: Elmethay, ifway ouyay areway eadingray isthay enthay ouyay areway obablypray usingway away anslatortray. *i gtg *10:32Helmetpig2013 bye